1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to embedded furniture systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to (modular) wall-embedded furniture systems including, without limitation, recessed, extendable furniture, such as beds, tables, desks, sofas, and chairs.
2. Related Technology
Building space can be relatively expensive due to the basic costs associated with the location and size of the building. In addition to these costs, furnishing the interior space may add further expense. In a residential setting, for example, an owner or occupant may not be able to afford the size of residence they need and purchase furniture to fill the entire house. Similarly, in a commercial setting, sufficient floor space in an office building or warehouse may not be available within certain price ranges.
Wall beds (i.e., Murphy beds) or other embedded furniture may be built into an interior wall or provided within a separate piece of furniture, such as a bookcase. Such embedded furniture may be selectively positionable between an upright or substantially vertical storage position and an extended or substantially horizontal utility position. In the utility position, the furniture may be disposed above the floor to provide an elevated functional configuration. For instance, a wall bed or table may be pulled down so as not to rest entirely on the floor. Embedded seating (chairs, couches, benches, etc.), work stations (desks, tables, countertops, etc.), decorative, display, or storage furniture (e.g., a cabinet, drawer, buffet, shelf, etc.), and so forth may similarly be positioned above the floor.
To rest above the floor, embedded furniture may need a separate support structure (e.g., one or more legs). Without the support structure, the retracting mechanism may be damaged as the furniture is strained by the weight of the extended furniture or over-extended beyond the intended resting utility position. Such support structures, however, may be cumbersome, unsightly, or aesthetically unappealing during use and/or storage of the embedded furniture. Moreover, additional storage space may be required to store the support structure during non-use.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages with conventional embedded furniture systems that can be addressed.